


The Battle of Snapchat

by quornchickennugget



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, I also wanted to use a load of emojis, M/M, Selfies, but i wanted to post it, i am trash, oh there's like one swearword at the end so if you're sensitive to that..., they're precious, this is literally trash I wrote ages ago to help me through something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/pseuds/quornchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku Morisuke was having a very good day. His parents were out, so he did what any teenage boy would do…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the worst things I have ever written I'm so sorry.
> 
> I posted the original draft to Tumblr ages ago because I wrote it at 4am in a tent with 2 girls in because I was a third of the way through a bike ride across the country. Anyways, I hope you like it as much as it is likeable.
> 
> And I can totally see the first years doing this :D

Yaku Morisuke was having a very good day. His parents were out, so he did what any teenage boy would do…

He went on his laptop and watched funny videos, obviously. Or at least, he did until he got a knock on the door and opened it to find his new boyfriend standing there. Yaku didn’t exactly know how, but before long the two were on Yaku’s bed and had been kissing for several minutes. Slightly dazed but not complaining, Yaku was about to go in for another kiss when Lev pulled away and pulled out his phone before kissing Yaku again. Even with his eyes closed, Yaku could feel the familiar flash of a camera on his eyes.   
“Yaku-san! You look so cute!” Lev laughed, a look of pure affection in his eyes, “Look!”   
Yaku looked at the photo that Lev had just taken, and thought it was a sweet photograph but found that out of the two of them, Lev looked far better (he was always more photogenic, he looked like some kind of model). Just as he was about to protest, Lev took the phone and began typing.   
“Lev what are you doing?”  
“Snapchat, obviously.” Lev said with a grin.   
“Who are you sending it to?” Yaku asked, slightly panicked.   
“Just a couple of other first years,” Lev replied, “We’re having a competition to see who’s boyfriend’s the cutest and this is gonna win it!”   
“Wait what?” Yaku said, shocked.   
“If you don’t want me to post it, I won’t. It’s just you look adorable in this!”   
“It’s fine. It’s just you look much better than I do and--”   
Yaku’s sentence was stopped as Lev pulled him into a huge bear hug. What they didn’t realise was that in the fray, they had managed to accidentally click the “add to story” button.

Unfortunately, their ignorance came back to haunt them but two minutes later when Yaku received a Snapchat from Kenma. It was a picture of Kuroo’s back with the caption,   
_ “Looks like you’re having fun. Watch out, he’s texting Bokuto.” _   
At first, Yaku was confused, but then he saw an update to Lev’s story.   
“Oh shit.”

The first message after Kenma’s was indeed from Kuroo. It was a selfie of him grinning like a little shit with the caption:   
_ “Cute! Remember, No Glove, No Love ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).” _ __  
Yaku facepalmed. Just as he was about to lock his phone, he got two messages from brokutosahoot. Which must have been Bokuto. Sighing, Yaku opened it to find Bokuto with his arm around a grimacing Akaashi captioned   
__ “Don’t be a fool, wrap your tool! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”  
And the second was a picture of Akaashi, zoomed right in to capture the pure look of “100% done” on his face with the caption   
__ “PS Mine’s cuter than yours. And I’m not just talking about my boyfriend. (¬‿¬)”

Yaku honestly thought that this could get no worse when Lev’s phone started pinging. It seems the first years that he was holding the competition with had noticed the photo. Which Lev had now started refusing to take down because “it’s cute!”. The first was from Hinata, which was of him and his little sister and it read   
_ “You may be winning for now but Kenma will beat you soon! (ง°ل͜°)ง” _ __  
Yaku was previously unaware that his setter was dating the over-vibrant shrimp from Karasuno, but after a small amount of thought it didn’t really surprise him. The next message, however, did. It was from Inuoka and it captured a surprised Shibayama with a slight blush on his face. It read,   
_ “That’s a cute picture but look at this! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧” _ __  
“Wait they’re dating?” Yaku spluttered. He had not been told about this.   
“Oh yeah they’ve been a thing for ages.” Lev replied nonchalantly. “But you’re the first person who isn’t a first year to know.”   
Yaku hummed slightly, unable to respond much differently due to shock. Lev checked his story updates to find one from a guy called Tsukishima who Yaku briefly recognised as Karasuno’s number eleven. Lev opened it to see Tsukishima smirking, but it was more of a real smile than a smirk as his eyes seemed to sparkle with pride even in the photo. On his shoulder was a sleeping boy who cuddled up close to him. Yaku thought that a trip to the dentist was due - he could feel his teeth rotting. The caption read   
__ “Oh? There’s a competition? Better luck next time. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”

And everyone went apeshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr: @freedthequeenjustine or @volleybirb-king


End file.
